


Havoc

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Demons, Gen, Harm to Animals, Hellhounds, Horseback Riding, Horses, Nephilim (Darksiders), One Shot, Pets, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: War just had to figure out what he wanted to call the Hell-hounds.





	Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give War some dogs and a home none of which are canon.

Ash fell thickly upon the basalt streets of Hell proper. It stung both War and Ruin's lungs as the howl of pained hounds drove the Horseman toward the lava fields. Opulent grey stone buildings fronted with basalt statues of gargoyles turned first to empty road then to ramshackle huts whose masonry had seen far better days. One such hut was enclosed by a fence inscribed with runes of warding to keep the Hell-hounds within contained. Well, they would have, if said Hell-hounds hadn't been more emaciated than Despair, their ordinarily thin fur patched with neglect, the fire that should have easily shone from within obviously no more than embers. A blue scaled lesser demon brandished a sword at the two cowering hounds.

He snarled and leaped off Ruin's back, clearing the fence and unsheathing Chaoseater in the blink of an eye. "Would you rather part with your head or your dogs, demon ? Choose quickly." Most demons had the common sense not to harm creatures that'd been bred for fierce loyalty toward their owner, this one wanted for it.

"Take the pigeon-loving Hell-hounds, Horseman, take them ! Don't know what use they'll be, they can't even catch rats." The demon dropped her sword into the piling ash and fled into the hut.

With that settled, he resheathed the Chaoseater and approached the dogs. At first they shied away from him but when he pulled a severed Gholen head from Ruin's saddle-bags and put it down they devoured it in a minute flat. He hadn't really needed another trophy anyway. Whip-like tails swished through the air, the formerly dull orange eyes gained some shine. The dogs wriggled onto their backs and he laughed as he rubbed their chests.

"I'm going to let you out now. You can come with me or do as you please." It didn't surprise him that when he opened the gate and clambered onto Ruin the hounds started frisking. Now it was Ruin who shied, the war-horse knew what to do with regular Hell-hounds but not those with his master's scent on them. "Easy, Ruin. They're friends."

Time to see if they could keep up. The World between Worlds was a timeless, directionless void that allowed travel over all of Creation if one knew how to access it. Blade's Rest, his home, was situated on a tropical planet whose inhabitants wisely avoided raiding him as they did each other. A toucan called and paws thudded as he crossed the bridge to the weather-worn, two storey house. Glad for the company as Death, Fury and Strife rarely visited, he turned to look at the hounds who sat down immediately.

"What am I going to call you two ?" One of the Hell-hounds was slightly taller with a scythe-shaped tail, the other had lop ears and a straight tail. "Hmm, I think I'll call you Havoc and you Cacophony. What do you think ?" The hounds wagged their tails again and loosed the breed's infamously eerie howls. "I'll take that as an agreement. Now let's get you more food, we can't have Death carrying you off right away."

6 months later...

War withdrew Chaoseater from the dirt. Two Legion Champions had run out of Blade Geyser's range...and kept running. At least he didn't have to run after them if he didn't want to anymore. "Havoc, Cacophony, hunt !" The Hell-hounds bounded from their portals. The coal-black fur had taken a glossy sheen, fire puffed from their nostrils and shone through their skin as they bayed.

Despite their titles, the Champions didn't stand a chance against the dogs of War.


End file.
